


Unstuck

by human_nature (AllyHR)



Series: Gen prompt 18 [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Canon Divergent, Community: who_contest, Gen, Serial: s125 Mawdryn Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature
Summary: The events of Mawdryn Undead left Nyssa and Tegan stuck as children. If only there was a way to unstick them
Series: Gen prompt 18 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760389
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8
Collections: Who Contest Stories and Archive





	Unstuck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Backward prompt at Who_Contest and the Age Regression prompt at Genprompt Bingo.
> 
> First thing I thought of was the scene in Mawdryn Undead where N and T get aged backwards and couldn't resist! 
> 
> The chocolate brown rabbit is a nod to the novel Divided Loyalties (Fifth Doctor)Z
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’m not coming out!” came the small voice from the TARDIS wardrobe as several shoes and dresses flew towards the doorway.

“Tegan, please?” pleaded Nyssa simply.

“No!” the now-tiny Australian answered. “I’ve never been so embarrassed in my life! “

Her fellow travelers were in the doorway. This had not been a good day. The business with Mawdryn had indeed been sorted and the girls were now able to time travel without infection. Unfortunately for Tegan and Nyssa, the amount of energy discharge and overall affect had left them stuck as children; no older than four. Which, most humiliatingly for Tegan, meant holding hands across the street and several head pats and coos from passers by. 

“She probably just needs a nap” teased Turlough.

"Shut up!” yelled Tegan, emerging dressed in a cute white dress and Velcro shoes. The TARDIS replicator must have made smaller versions of their clothes, as Nyssa sported a small grey jean jacket and matching bottoms with Velcro on her shoes as well. “I can’t be stuck like this, Doctor! Can’t you try doing that warp eclipse thing backwards or something?” 

“Ellipse, Tegan” corrected Nyssa, “Though that is a good question. Is there a way to recreate the event?”

The Doctor stuck his hands in his pockets. “I’m sorry,” he began “I’ve been trying to figure out how. But I can’t seem to find anything immediate. It could take days for you two to return to normal.”

“Oh no, " groaned Tegan. “Days? What am I supposed to do? Play hide and seek with Ginger Boy over there?”

Turlough snorted. “How do you think I feel stuck babysitting?”

Nyssa sat on the floor of the corridor, cradling a small chocolate brown rabbit recovered from the depths of the wardrobe. “It might be nice” she said, “When I was growing up on Traken, I spent a lot of my childhood being taught courtly manners and behavior. Having a chance to experience a normal childhood could be fun.”

oOo

A few days became a few weeks. Weeks of stories, coloring (and ssin Tegan’s case , messy paint wars with Turlough), cute clothes, stuffed animals (Nyssa and the rabbit had become inseparable, while Tegan found a soft koala toy ) and all the trappings in between. Until one day, the Doctor called his three companions into the console room.

“Are you sure this will work?” asked Nyssa.

“Not entirely, “ answered the Time Lord as he pushed several buttons. “But you have Tegan to thank for the idea- trying an experiment backwards. “

There were what felt like endless moments of shaking, jittering, and bursts of light in the console room. With one last sizzling crack, what were once four-year-old Nyssa and Tegan, sat up. 

“How do you feel?” asked Nyssa.

"Like a rewound cassette” the Australian answered. 

“ I can’t believe that actually worked” said Turlough “So the two of you are back to normal?”

‘Think so,” said Tegan , before glaring at Turlough. “But next time, don’t throw paint at me!”


End file.
